ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Supremegogeta
Hello Hey, Supremegogeta. I was thinking that maybe we should put a featured fanon list on the main page to put some good fan fiction stories so people can see the best fanons on the wiki. So what do you think? July 20 Hi, just stopping by and saying hi. If you want to chat, I'm always available on both chats. See ya! 15:19 July 20, 2011 Oh, yeah. July 20 Yeah I think we should. Maybe start with Your fan fiction and Blalafoon's (Dragonball NG) then maybe make a blog for it so people can request your fan fiction then you (and maybe I) can look at them and see if they're good enough add them. July 20 I guess, but I don't really get how that's any different than what we were gonna do. July 20 ? What is the Great Fan Fictions thing doing on the Home Page? 20:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool!! And nice to know your on right now! And while your on I have to ask. Why du you like Chatango better then the chat on the Wiki?? 20:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter. I guess I will unless you do. July 20 I don't know how to reply to this. 20:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeash!! lot of people missed me... anyways things were ok down in Colorado.. except how mean gramma was anyways.. happy for getting my room re-painted.. its my color.. BLUE!! darker then I thought it was gonna be..... awkword... she'l have azma attacks once in a while. poor gramma..... or friends gramma. my friend mayzie is thwe one that acutly took me there. and my maw took my crapet off to its all slipery when ya got socks on.. it was a long day yesterday.. the car over heated 3 times, once the horn kept going off.... that was ANNOYING!!!!!!!!! then blalafoon started cring.. that was annoying. and uh yeah... he came along when sam AKA my friends dad. he missed me to much. 21:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I have two questions.... 1.I thought of 1 more thing for the mainpage, Called Fan Fiction of the month. Do you want it on the mainpage? 2. Can admins be User Of The Month?? 02:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi, wanna come on chat?? 02:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) K! 03:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chat won't load for me I'm sad :( 21:49, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Heya, sg I was wondering the word @$ is not allowed on the Wiki I know that, but is saying something like lmao allowed? 01:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, OK thanks 15:57, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll do it. I need the song on my computer, but I don't know if I will I'll try though. July 23 Hey SG! So, you said you don't have a specific time to announce the newest admin. Is it gonna be like a week or so? I am very patient, just wondering? ﻿ Hey, don't be sorry, of corse I'm still a chilid so I'm going to act childish. But Blalafoon is only a year older then me.. Do I have to hide my personality or something... I lower my freakishly annoying state so people would acutly like me.. Do I have to do it anymore? 18:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) What the heck!?!?!?! Ok, something to cover. Taking away her admin rights because she is acting childish? That's just wrong dude, did you see how hard she worked to get that? When she first found out about this wiki, she loved it and liked editing everything. She wanted to be an administrator, she wanted to help. She worked her butt off to help YOUR WIKI (now lets add that in consideration!). She stays devoted, how, she asking about it all the time on the phone while she was in colorado so she makes sure nothing bad is going on. And you take it away, because she's having a little fun? Let me quote this from the main page, "Thank you and have a great fun time!", and that's all she was doing. She just wanted to make some friends because we live in an old neighborhood with no kids around us, except 1 gorl named jodi that she can play with. Other than that, they are church friends, or they live in another state. So with all this in consideration, you should realize something. If not I will be glad to answer any questions about my paragraph I just wrote and the paragraph you just read :). Well just 2 words that she said when I went in her room "heartbreak". Reply as soon as possible. I understand, but I need to call a meeting, and yes, it is important, in my eyes atleast. 20:23, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi SG, just letting you know, I love my sister more than this wiki, understand. 21:13, July 24, 2011 (UTC) supremegogeta i need help with my signature do you think you could fix it below is my signature. now i want it to be like ultimate (future trunks picture) future (future trunks picture) trunks (future trunks picture) fan you can choose the future trunks pictures as long as they are really awesome ones thank you plus i want the pictures to be mini ones. ultimatefuturetrunksfan 22:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) sorry about that turns out somebody else is doing it as we speak sorry supreme :( ultimatefuturetrunksfan 01:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC)